edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
The Best of SpongeBob SquarePants
The Best of SpongeBob SquarePants is the box set by SpongeBob SquarePants. The box set includes 6 discs of well-known songs from the TV show. Track listing Disc 1: SpongeBob SquarePants: Original Theme Highlights + more #SpongeBob SquarePants Theme – Painty The Pirate and Kids #Loop de Loop – Ween #Texas Song – Junior Brown & Sandy Cheeks #Prehibernation (Instrumental) – Pantera #Ripped Pants – SpongeBob & The Losers #F.U.N. Song – SpongeBob & Plankton #SpongeBob Scaredy Pants – The Ghastly Ones #Living in the Moonlight, Loving in the Moonlight - Tiny Tim #I Wanna Go Home - Sandy Cheeks featuring Junior Brown #Jellyfish Jam Disc 2: The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Soundtrack #SpongeBob SquarePants Theme – Avril Lavigne #SpongeBob and Patrick Confront the Psychic Wall of Energy – The Flaming Lips #Just a Kid – Wilco #The Goofy Goober Song – Mike Simpson with SpongeBob, Patrick, and Goofy Goober #Prince Paul's Bubble Party – The Waikikis, Prince Paul, & Wordsworth #Bikini Bottom – Electrocute #The Best Day Ever – SpongeBob SquarePants #They'll Soon Discover – The Shins #Ocean Man – Ween #Under My Rock – Patrick #Now That We're Men – SpongeBob, Patrick, and The Monsters #Goofy Goober Rock – Tom Rothrock with Jim Wise #You Better Swim – Motörhead #The Jellyfish Song - The Jellyfish Band and Plus-Tech Squeeze Box (featuring SpongeBob SquarePants) #SpongeBob SquarePants Theme (Movie Version) – The Pirates #Goofy Goober Rock (Remix) Disc 3: The Yellow Album #SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song #Sweet Victory #Ripped Pants #Doing the Sponge #He's Flying #Gary's Song #Sweater Song #Hey All You People #Bubble Beat Box #Underwater Sun #Bossy Boots Song #When Worlds Collide #Jellyfish Jam #Campfire Song Song #Hey Mean Mr. Bossman #Stadium Rave #All You Need is Friends #Nick's B. Danube #That's What Friends Do #You're Old #Electric Zoo #Jingle Bells #B.C. Strut #Squidward's Clarinet #Cha Ching #Good-Bye Atlantis Disc 4: The Best Day Ever #WH2O Radio Show Open #The Best Day Ever #SpongeBob & The Hi-Seas in Concert #Employee of the Month #Patrick! Turn Your Radio Down! #Under My Rock #Mrs. Puff's Boating School Ad #Where's Gary? (song) #The Tuneful Tuna's Advice #Barnacles! #Pearl Krabs aka Caller #5! #My Tighty Whiteys #Dover Sole With Bikini Bottom Weather #Ridin' the Hook #Squidward's Request #Superior #Krusty Krab Radio Spot #Doin' the Krabby Patty #Plankton Jams the Signal #You Will Obey! #That Was Weird #Who Wants to Race Me #The Spotlight Continues #Fishin' for Money #SpongeBob & The Hi-Seas Drop By WH2O #Bikini Bottom-Rock Bottom Disc 5: SpongeBob's Greatest Hits #SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song #The Goofy Goober Song #F.U.N. Song #Campfire Song Song #Ripped Pants #Where’s Gary? #My Tighty Whiteys #Doing the Sponge #Stadium Rave #Goofy Goober Rock #The Best Day Ever #Idiot Friends #Gary’s Song #I Can’t Keep My Eyes Off of You #The Bubble Song #This Grill is Not a Home #SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song (performed by Cee-Lo Green) #We've Got Scurvy (performed by Pink) #Don't Be a Jerk (It's Christmas) #A Day Like This